The instant disclosure relates to method of measuring a distance using offset shutters on an image sensor.
Global shutter image sensors may be utilized to detect the motion of objects since the pixels in an image sensor can collect light simultaneously. This advantage can be used to detect very short pulses of infrared light reflected from an object in order to detect a distance between device and the object. The speed of light is such that in the automotive market a gated complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) sensor has only tens of picoseconds of exposure time to capture the reflected infrared (LR) light that may be used. This picosecond exposure time complicates the sensor designs and production and limits the sensitivity due to the short photon capture times.
Therefore, a more cost efficient and effective method of distance detection has been disclosed.